1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for use in sports activity and more particularly to volleyball game nets.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Athletic games such as volleyball are played using a game net. The rules of the game generally specify the structure and disposition of the game net.
Official competition volleyball is currently played according to rules established by the U.S. Volleyball Association (USVBA). According to the rules, the net is a meter wide and 32' long, with 4" square mesh construction. Rules require a 2" white band at the top of the net. A 1/4" support cable generally runs through a fold of the band. Some support cables are fastened to referees' stands, some to standards, and others maybe fastened directly to a wall. The net must be stretched tightly on the support cable. While the support cable is generally under a heavy tension to eliminate any sag, the net hangs on the cable with minimal horizontal tension along the plane of the cable. Rules require that no more than 1/4" sag of the net at center is allowed, so a strong tightening device is needed to eliminate sag in the supporting cable. The cable needs to have a high tensile breaking strength. Also, it is preferred that the volleyball net itself be highly tensioned in a horizontal plane at both top and bottom margins and also in a vertical direction to form a flat, rectangular, configuration. These requirements for tensioning have raised particular problems which the prior art artisans have addressed extensively. Representative of the descriptions given in the prior art are those found in the following U.S. Patents.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,671 (Pace) describes a pole structure for supporting a volleyball net and includes a complex cable tension and net tension adjusting device. The tension adjusting device includes elastomeric yarns, ultimately anchored to the earth. The elastic functions to continually take-up slack and inhibit sag in the support cable and in the game net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,163 (Schoenig) concerns a portable volleyball net suspension system which also includes resilient (elastomeric) components to maintain tension on the net which is carried on a taut cable. This system differs essentially from that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,157 (Smith) wherein elastomeric stretch cords are used instead of a support cable as ties to secure the net to standards and thereby apply tension to the secured net.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,397 (Kaburogi et al.) describes a volleyball net suspending system which includes telescoping pole standards to adjust the net height. Within the pole is a winch which is attached to and receives an end of the net suspending cable. Adjustment of the cable tension is affected by cranking the winch device to take up slack in the cable. No provision is made for applying tension on vertical or bottom margins of the net.
The prior art methods and means for suspending a volleyball net are only partially satisfactory. The use of elastomeric cords or components have limitations, being affected by temperature, humidity, exposure to sunlight, permanent deformation under stress and elastic life. More importantly, the prior art means and methods of applying tension to the net are not fail-safe and can fail to maintain a uniform, proper tension during periods of use. The presence of the support cable within a fold of the top band and upon which the net can ride is also a potential problem. It wears upon the top band of the net, reducing net life. It also must be handled apart from the net when it is taken down for storage, since it would snarl and damage the net if rolled up with the net.
The volleyball net of the present invention provides easy and fail-safe official net heights, with no excessive sag. The net of the invention obviates the need for a separate, independent support cable to suspend the net from and consequently eliminates cable kinking and reduces fraying of the top band by movement along the support cable. By eliminating a need for the support cable, the hazards associated with a wire cable strung across at relatively low heights and the cable twisting and tearing which can occur when rolling the net up or releasing top tension suddenly for storage or transport are also eliminated.